Impossible de mentir à un démon
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel est invité à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Elisabeth. Soudain Sebastian est invité par une belle femme,Ciel semble agacé. Ciel finit par s'enfuir de la soirée.Pourquoi agit t-il comme cela et que va faire Sebastian pour le découvrir?


-Sebastian, que fais-tu ? dit Ciel.

Sebastian était au-dessus de lui et le maintenait sur le lit par ses deux bras, ils étaient dans une chambre chez Elisabeth.

 **Le soir même quelques heures avant :**

Ciel était invité à l'anniversaire d'Elisabeth, Sebastian était toujours à ses côtés même aux soirées ou il était invité.

-Ciel, te voilà enfin, dit Elisabeth en lui sautant dessus.

-Doucement Elisabeth, bon anniversaire, dit Ciel.

-Bon anniversaire mademoiselle, dit Sebastian.

-Merci Sebastian, merci Ciel, viens danser avec moi, dit Elisabeth.

-Laisses moi le temps de me reposer, avant peut-être plus tard, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur, vous devriez danser avec elle ou une autre demoiselle. Il y en a de bien jolies à cette soirée et vous êtes encore jeune, dit Sebastian.

Ciel semblait énervé, il aurait voulu lui répondre.

-C'est avec toi que je veux danser Sebastian, ces femmes ne m'attirent pas.

Ciel, en effet, nourrissait des sentiments pour son majordome depuis quelques mois.

Il n'osait pas lui avouer de peur qu'il se moque de lui et le rejette, cela il en avait peur.

Donc il essayait de faire semblant et de rien montrer au quotidien, ce qui devenait compliqué.

-Je ne veux pas danser, Sebastian, avec personne ni même Elisabeth.

-Bien monsieur, comme vous voulez, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian se demandait ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son maitre. Depuis un moment il agissait bizarrement envers lui quand il lui demandait, il lui répondait que tout allait bien mais il ne le croyait pas.

Soudain une femme (assez jolie) vint aborder Sebastian.

-Monsieur, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? dit t-elle.

A cette question, Ciel paru agacé.

-Monsieur, puis-je ? dit Sebastian.

A regret, Ciel répondit.

-Vas-y je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour l'instant, dit Ciel.

Sebastian parti avec la femme et commenca à danser avec elle.

Sous l'oeil de Ciel, Sebastian se permis de baisser ses mains trop bas à son goût.

Sebastian se dit qu'il avait quasiment gagné, il avait provoqué une réaction chez Ciel et celle qu'il espérait.

Ciel agacé parti de la pièce pour se réfugier dans la première pièce venue, une chambre et referma la porte.

Sebastian toujours attentif se dit:

-A moi de jouer.

Elisabeth le freina à ce moment-la.

-Que se passe t-il Sebastian, pourquoi Ciel s'est enfuit ?

-Je vais le voir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Retournez vous amuser, dit Sebastian.

Sebastian s'en alla vers la pièce ou Ciel était.

Devant la porte fermée, il lui dit :

-Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

-Vas t'en, je veux être seul, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur, je regrette je ne partirai que quand vous me direz pourquoi et ouvrez- moi s'il vous plait, dit Sebastian.

-Jamais, c'est hors de question, laisses moi seul, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur je vous le répète, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui ne va pas alors ouvrez-moi, vous pouvez tout le dire, vous le savez, dit Sebastian.

Ciel se dit qu'il ne lâcherait pas si facilement et se décida à ouvrir.

Au moment ou il ouvrit, Sebastian d'un mouvent rapide ferma la porte et se jeta sur lui et il l'immobilisa avec ses bras.

-Sebastian, que fais-tu ? dit Ciel pétrifié sur place.

-Monsieur nous devons parler, depuis un moment j'essaie de savoir ce qui ne va pas mais vous ne me dites rien alors dites le moi maintenant, dit Sebastian.

-Lâches moi et je ne te dirai rien, dit Ciel.

Il essayait de se débloquer mais Sebastian avait plus de force que lui, impossible donc.

-Répondez à mes questions. Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi et pourquoi êtes-vous partis tout à l'heure ? dit Sebastian.

-Je ne te dirai rien, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi avez-vous peur de ma réaction à ce que vous allez dire ? Vous savez que je peux tout entendre alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Cela m'exaspère et m'énerve que vous agissiez ainsi avec moi, dit Sebastian.

Ciel soudain sentis les larmes envahir son visage.

Il se décida à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-Tout à l'heure tu as osé toucher une inconnue devant moi et il n'y a pas que cela, tu touches même Elisabeth, dit Ciel.

-C'est donc bien ce que je pressentais, êtes-vous jaloux de tous les gens qui m'approchent ou juste les femmes ? Soyez franc que ressentez-vous vraiment pour moi ? dit Ciel.

-Je t'aime tu es content ? Je sais que les démons ne peuvent pas aimer de toute alors tu peux te moquer de moi, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi me moquerais je de vous ? Il faut un certain courage pour avouer ce que l'on démons peuvent aimer, détrompez-vous puisque je vous aime, dit Sebastian.

Sans laisser le temps à Ciel de répondre, il l'embrassa.

Ciel au début fut surpris et tenta de s'en défaire mais il finit par abandonner et se laissa emporter par le baiser.

-Je sais que cela est votre premier, je suis ravie d'en avoir été le déclencheur, dit Sebastian.

Ciel semblait sur le choc.

Sebastian le lâcha et le pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû user de cette méthode mais je n'avais pas le choix et si j'ai touché cette femme, c'était uniquement pour avoir une réaction de votre part, je ne le referai pas à part vous touchez vous si vous le souhaitez, dit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, c'est donc vrai tu m'aimes aussi ? dit Ciel.

-Bien sûr, voulez-vous que je vous embrasse de nouveau pour vous le prouvez ou préférez-vous une preuve plus physique ? dit Sebastian.

Avant que Ciel ne réponde, on entendit la voix d'Elisabeth derrière la porte.

-Ciel tout va bien ? dit Elisabeth.

-Oui tout va bien, dit Ciel.

-Mademoiselle, tout va bien, nous allons rentrer, monsieur ne se sent pas très bien, dit Sebastian.

-Bien, reposes toi bien Ciel, dit Elisabeth.

Elisabeth parti.

-Bien reprenons alors que choisissez-vous ? dit Sebastian.

-Je choisis que nous rentrions et on continuera dans ma chambre, dit Ciel.

Ils rentrèrent et passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Ils furent heureux ensemble pour l'éternité.


End file.
